Savior
left | writer = Carina Adly MacKenzie Diane Ademu-John | director = Matt Hastings | previous = The Other Girl in New Orleans | next = 3x10 }} is the ninth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary HOME FOR CHRISTMAS — When a dangerous affliction threatens to expose one of her siblings, Freya searches for a way to reverse the crippling curse even as she finds herself the target of The Strix’s latest plan. Elsewhere, Klaus keeps a watchful eye over Cami while she attempts to help Detective Kinney, whose life has begun to spiral out of control as a result of Lucien’s compulsion. Meanwhile, a confrontation with Marcel causes Vincent to reevaluate his decision to stay out of witch business, and Hayley’s attempt at a quiet Christmas with Jackson and Hope results in an unexpected surprise. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (Spirit) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This episode will be the third mid-season finale of the series.https://twitter.com/mattdirector/status/653545059485372416/photo/1 **This is the third mid-season finale to feature , , , , and , the second to feature , , and Hope, and the first to feature , , , , Detective Kinney and Aya. This is also the first mid-season finale not to feature . *Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Freya or Cami and Hayley will be in Episode 9 in a scene with Tristan, Aya and Aurora and a huge metal crate will be involved in the episode. *There will kind of be a new landscape by the end of Episode 5 and that landscape will shift further in the next few episodes — and that goes to the last episode of our regular run leading up to the holiday where everything just kind of explodes and some tragic things happen because of the shifting alliances. *Rebekah returns but with a curse that makes her goes mad. *Who should fans be the most worried about in the winter finale?Narducci: Given what we have been talking about in the writer's room just in the past few days, no one is safe. Last season, our heroes were victorious but they were more divided than ever before. The story we're telling this season is the story of them coming together to face a threat they just cannot defeat. They have to come together if they are going to defeat that threat, but what if there is no way just to defeat it? Along the way, I think some people we love might not make it through to the end. Continuity *Vincent and Jackson were last seen in Out of the Easy. *Rebekah and Detective Kinney were last seen in Beautiful Mistake. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed. As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed." : Elijah: "Forever on Santa's naughty list." : Freya (to Rebekah): "As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Clip #1= : Camille (to Attendant): "Did they like... pay you?" : Klaus: "Handsomely, and with a generous Christmas bonus. Isn't that right?" : Camille: "So you just compel her to nod and agree with whatever you say." : Klaus: "I compel her to feed me and to hang the occasional Christmas ornament. She can say whatever the hell she wants. You seem better." : Camille: "Thank you for letting me stay here for the past couple of days...and giving me space to not talk. Why didn't you go with Elijah to help Rebekah? I hope it's not to stay and babysit me." : Klaus: "It's not a good idea for he and I to spend hours together in confined spaces: Given that the prophecy foretells one family member felling another." : Camille: "I don't think he would hurt you." : Klaus: "I don't know what to think." |-|Clip #2= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x09 Promo "Savior" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Originals Savior Trailer The CW The Originals Savior Scene The CW The Originals 3x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Savior" The Originals Inside Savior The CW-3 Pictures |-|Promotional= 309 1.jpg 309 2.jpg 309 3.jpg 3x09 3.jpg 309 10.jpg Exclusive.jpg 309 4.jpg 309 5.jpg 309 6.jpg 309 7.jpg 309 8.jpg 309 9.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= BTS-TO-03x09.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Holiday episodes